


Thirsty

by Leviosally468



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: ...yes he's thirsty thankyouverymuch, Drabble, Implied/Referenced Sex, Internal Monologue, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Jaskier's internal monologue is one big run-on, M/M, canon-typical use of the word fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviosally468/pseuds/Leviosally468
Summary: If Geralt only knew what goes through that bard's head...
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 12
Kudos: 72





	Thirsty

**Author's Note:**

> Long live Jaskier's endless run-ons!

_‘Fuck’…he says…fuck_ this _, fuck_ that _, fuck_ off _…could fuck_ me _if he wanted…_ fuck _…has a nice ring to it…y’know what else has a nice ring to it? ‘Geralt’…Gerrrrrralt of Rrrrrrrivia…Geralt of_ muscles _…of tall, strong and handsome…of big_ hands _… for a big…_ sword _…_ Gods _, put me out of my misery; he could bend me over and fuck me until I can’t walk, (maybe then I could ride the horse for once), and I’d bloody_ thank _—_

…

“JASKIER”

“Wha-what’s that, Geralt?”

“I said, are you thirsty?” Geralt brandished the waterskin.

_Fuck._

“If you only knew…”


End file.
